Light the Dark: Be Human
by Crimson lantern
Summary: Sequal to LTD: Love and Hate... The ElricMustang family gets a few surprises and some of them aren't pleasent or welcome
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the beginning of the sequal to Light the Dark: Love and Hate, I have to thank all my reviewers for this and one in particular Kristen for taking over the task of Beta reader (I had a problem with my computer and am not sure it what I am posting is what you checked over you can smack me later if it isn't) and for letting me bounce ideas off her, also for helping me with ideas, this sequal probably wouldn't have come to be without her.

As I am about to start the fall semester again at diffrent College updates might be a little slow and aprt of that is also do to the fact that I am currently working on several fics, a story for a writing course I am taking from another school, and trying to keep up on my reading of fics from other people, add mundane life to that ugh there aren't enough hours in the day. I'll try to keep this one updated as quickly as I did the last.

Chapter one: Sick

"Fuher Mustang's office," Isana said softly when she answered the ringing phone. "Uh yes he is and…" she checked Roy's schedule for the day. "He has an opening at three this afternoon. I'll let him know you are coming General Hawkeye. Uh huh, bye." She smiled and hung up the phone, lifting her jade eyes from her desk. "Daddy, Riza's coming in to speak with you at three."

Roy looked up from his news paper and smiled. "Thank you,"

She nodded, wrote the appointment down, and then got back to her previous work, typing up the rest of the promotion letters. It had been three months since that night, three months that had passed so quickly it seemed like they really didn't have much time to really stop and do anything but work. The disturbances in the South and East were taken care of and Roy had been able to keep his position no problem at all. Finally things were starting to slow down and settle into a routine.

Her 'car accident' had been the talk of the city for at least a month and it had driven her crazy to hear people ask about 'Wray', if she'd hear from him, how she was doing, how she was getting along with out him. She was fine after a fashion. Winry had made her a new leg, her wounds had healed, she only had five scars, no broken bones, and was back at work in no time. Her heart on the other hand…that was healing too after all it wasn't everyday a girl ends up killing the guy she was head over heels in love with, sending him into some alchemic gate while he was fighting a monster who'd tried to kill them both.

Some days were better than others though. Ed and Roy did everything they could to make her smile, listened even when she didn't really want to talk but ended up saying something, but never pushed. All they expected was for her to try to move on and be happy with what she had and she was. She just missed Wrath terribly, sometimes cried at night or had night mares. Those nights Ed would come in to offer comfort even if she didn't want it, or tried to make it seem like she was okay.

Elicia and Amy had been a great help in some cases, mostly on the weekends when she wasn't working. They did girl things together, went shopping or walking around Central, talked just about everything save for Wrath. And Daren had stayed as long as he could just being the best friend he could be. He was furious that Wrath had disappeared on her, he didn't have to say it, she could read it. He called often too to check up on her, nearly everyday. Ed suggested that maybe she should give him a shot the next time he was in Central. As nice as that sounded and as much as she really cared for Daren, she just couldn't do it. It felt like she was betraying Wrath more than she already had and that just wasn't something she could do. Ed told her she shouldn't feel that way. Wrath was gone period and at some point she needed to move on with that part of her life, the sooner the better. But she didn't want Daren to be the rebound guy. It wasn't fair to him.

She sighed and turned to gaze out the window. Today would be a perfect day to take a walk in the park. This summer wasn't nearly as hot as it could be; it was actually rather mild, felt more like late spring really and everything was colorful and alive. Instantly she had memories of Wrath upon a certain park bench, sitting in his arms just talking.

She frowned feeling that odd twinge in her stomach again, that icky feeling like she was going to vomit. Lately she'd felt that a lot. She couldn't stand the smell of coffee anymore and had practically bitten Edward's head off this morning for giving it to her. There were other things she couldn't stand the smell of, foods that just made her queasy that she used to love such as meat buns. She'd also had some pretty strange cravings as of late. She didn't like milk and suddenly she wanted it with out the chocolate syrup. That made Edward frown and mutter. She also had frequent head aches and her back had hurt a little now and then. And what was worse, she'd had to get four new dresses that were a size or two larger, she was starting to gain weight. She chalked it up to her body still recovering from Envy's beating of it.

"You feeling okay?" Roy asked startling her.

Isana smiled. "Yes, why?"

Roy smirked laying his paper down. "You were frowning again, had that lost in your own head look. Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No," There was a knock upon the office door and she got up to get it. She smiled as soon as she saw Havoc but upon smelling his cigarette smoke mixed with his cologne she felt the urge to vomit again and pulled him inside then rushed down the hall to the bathroom. She really was going to vomit this time; there was no question about it.

Slamming the door open, she startled a janitor who promptly vacated, not that she really took notice as she headed for a stall and fell in for the toilet and just let it all come up. Bacon, eggs, and waffles just didn't taste as appealing the second time around, she decided once she was finished and flushed the toilet.

Groaning, wiping the sweat from her brow, she sat back trying to figure out why she was like this. Nothing was coming to mind. No matter how much she tried to wrap her head around it, she just didn't get it.

Finally she got up, washed her face and hands then headed back toward the office. When she arrived Havoc was sitting upon on of the sofas. Roy was still at his desk and gave her a concerned look. "What was that all about?"

Isana shook her head. "I had to run to the bathroom," she replied keeping as far away from Havoc as possible. If he'd just put out that cigarette she'd feel a little better as her stomach was turning again.

She sighed taking her seat and frowned. "Can we make a rule, and no offence Jean, but can there be no smoking in here?"

Roy looked bewildered. "It's never bothered you before."

"I know but just for today, I'm sorry Jean I just have an upset stomach and the smoke's getting to me."

Jean nodded and leaned forward to put out his cigarette. "No problem, Riza's been after me to quit anyway. You okay though?"

Isana nodded.

"Huh…you know you've been acting a little strangely lately. Are you sick?"

"No," Isana replied blinking.

Roy set aside the document he was holding. "Are you sure, you're drinking milk with out chocolate, eating things you didn't normally eat like strange combinations. Yesterday you put cheese on top of your rice and then poured barbeque sauce on it." He frowned scratching his chin. "And since when have you not liked meat buns? You used to ask for them all the time."

Havoc frowned and looked her over. "Smells are bothering you too huh? Sounds like morning sickness to me."

Now Isana was confused. "What is that?"

"Oh, you don't know, it's probably nothing." Havoc replied.

Isana shook her head. "No what is it?" she turned to Roy. "Daddy?" Roy just sat there with a frown for a long time, a really long time then met her eyes.

"Isana I think you should go to the infirmary and get physical." His eyes looked her over pausing at her stomach. That was a little unsettling.

"What, why? I'm fine?" she asked.

Roy sighed. "Just do it please?"

Isana got up. "Okay, is there something I don't know that I should?"

Roy rubbed his face. "Well that depends you want me to ask you a personal question in front of Havoc?"

"At this point I don't care." She really didn't. She wanted to know what the hell it was they were talking about.

"When was the last time you had your…period?"

She blinked a moment. That _was_ rather personal and she kind of felt uncomfortable even discussing it with him. "Um…" she frowned. She couldn't remember the last time really, not with so much happening. Suddenly it dawned on her and she shook her head. "No no no no no no. No! There is absolutely no way that I'm…I'm pregnant!"

Roy sat back. "Well…" He smirked. "You and Wrath were,"

"No Daddy no! Dad said Homunculi couldn't reproduce and besides I was careful."

"We don't know that for sure now do we?" Roy asked with a smirk. "Just go down and check. We'll handle it accordingly don't worry. It's not like it would be a bad thing if you were."

"Like hell it wouldn't be!" She shrieked. "I'm only sixteen, Dad will kill me!"

Roy snorted. "No he won't, stop panicking; besides you're out of school and nearly seventeen. You also have a good job. Plenty of girls have children at this age right Havoc?"

Havoc nodded. "Yeah, my sister had her kid when she was sixteen and she's just fine."

"Your sister didn't kill her baby's father either!" Isana snapped. "How the hell would I explain that!"

Havoc rubbed his chin. "You got a point there."

"Oh my god this is not happening. It's not." She rubbed her forehead.

"Isana just go get looked at. Hell it might just be stress; we've been pretty busy the last few months. Stress can do a lot of strange things to a person." He pointed to his head. "See I have a gray streak, thought I'd like to think that's from Edward."

Isana tried to smile but it was difficult. She lifted her chin and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "It's stress then,"

"Go," Roy pointed to the door. "Then come back and tell me what the doctor said. I don't want to have to call down myself."

"You can't do that anyway, doctor patient confidentiality."

Roy smirked. "One I am the Fuher, two I am your father and since you're not technically an adult until you reach the age of seventeen that won't work sweetie." He waved her away with his hand.

Isana hesitated then headed for the door. "This is just ridiculous." She muttered and left the room.

Roy sat back with a sigh, his hand covering his face. "You really think she's pregnant?" Havoc asked.

"As much as I hoped she'd have kids one day, I hope not. She's been through too much and this is too soon. Granted she's got Ed, Me, you, Riza, and everyone else, but she's not-"

"Handling Wrath's death very well." Havoc finished for him.

"Right, Edward says she's still having night mares about the whole mess." He sighed. "I have no idea what's going to happen if she is."

"You think she'll keep it?" Havoc asked. "Adoption is a possibility."

Roy lowered his hand. "She'd never be parted with her own baby Jean and Ed and I would never make her." He smiled. "Might be kind of nice to have a little one in the house again."

"Oh sure, the three am feedings, diapers, all the crying…Yeah I miss it."

Isana looked at the doctor and blinked. She'd never felt more uncomfortable in her life, never had someone poke around except for Wrath and right now she wanted to hit something or rather hit him. "I'm what!" she squeaked.

The doctor smiled. "You're pregnant Ms. Elric-Mustang."

"Take that back!" She snapped.

The doctor chuckled. "Sorry I can't. You're three months along by the looks of it, give or take a few weeks, might possibly be four. Now," The man reached behind him for his prescription pad. "You'll need to take some vitamins, have regular check ups, and start planning."

"Planning for what?" she breathed.

The doctor lifted his eye brows and gave her a cold look. "The baby's arrival."

"I can't do that because I'm not-"

"Yes you are-"

"No-"

"Yes Isana you are. You can't deny it for long. You're starting to show and unless you intend upon-" She shot him a glare so deadly he closed his mouth.

Isana sighed rubbing her face. "Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

"Take care of yourself, stay healthy. I'll get the nurse to give you some material. You should alert the baby's father-"

"I can't or don't you remember the newspaper articles? Hell you were the one who operated on me. I don't understand. I was really…how did it survive after the beating my body took?"

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know, but I'd like to think it's a miracle. I'm sure your father will help you find the baby's father if you asked. Fuher Mustang is a kind man."

"I know what my Daddy's like." She bit, getting off the bed. "Fine, so I am. Look I have to get back to work."

"Isana you need to start taking care of yourself better, no more long hours. I'll see to it that Mustang knows that." The doctor said scribbling out a prescription. He tore it off and handed it to her. "Make sure you take these and I'd like you to make an appointment with the Military Obstetrician."

She sighed shaking her head. "Okay," Her hand was trembling when she took the slip of paper.

"And congratulations,"

"Yeah, thank you." She half whispered and left the infirmary, almost on autopilot. She couldn't believe it, she'd always been so careful, paid attention to when…Wrath even backed off sexually when she said not too. This didn't make any sense. She couldn't do this alone, she couldn't answer the questions the child would ask of her and she knew she could never lie. It just wouldn't be fair, but how did one explain that their father one, wasn't human, and two, that she'd killed him?

The reality of the situation hit like a sledge hammer to her head and she found herself in the women's bathroom vomiting for the second time that morning.

She shuddered as she looked in the mirror sometime later. What the hell was she going to do? Ed would kill her, she could hear his yelling already inside her head and she'd never felt so stupid and horrible in her entire life. There would be no way she could do this on her own, not raise this baby and work at the same time. She could afford it, god knew she was paid well and saved her money spending it little, but…Hey and where was that bastard of a god anyway. She had one very large bone to pick with him. How could he do this to her, he always took so much and gave the strangest things back.

Looking at her stomach she closed her eyes. What the hell was inside of her? Was it human, half human, or something else? Taking a deep breath and letting it out she shook her head. That really didn't matter it was hers and if people didn't like it they could go to hell for all she cared. The baby was hers and it would be fine, she'd be fine. She had her parents; they would help, wouldn't they?

Roy looked up as soon as Isana returned and watched her, pale as a ghost, move toward her desk. "So?" He asked.

"I'm telling you God has a sick sense of humor." She muttered.

"So you are," He smiled despite his previous concern. He wouldn't dare act worried around her. She didn't need that. "Well I suppose I had better see about turning that second or third guest room into a nursery."

"Mmm," was her response. She must be in shock.

"Are you not happy about this?" He asked. _Stupid question Roy_, he thought to himself. It was too soon to ask something like that, not after all that had happened.

"I don't know but I'm not giving it up, no matter what it is or isn't. It's my baby." She replied picking up her pen. "But…I don't even know what to do and this is really terrifying."

Roy nodded with a smile. "And pretty exciting."

Her eyes met his and she smirked. "You're awfully thrilled about this."

"Not everyday a man hears that he's going to be a grandfather." He was choosing to look at his optimistically and really it was a beautiful thing. His little girl was going to have a baby, he and Ed were Grandparents. It was more than they had ever dreamed of in the beginning. "So when do you want to tell Edward?"

As if summoned by his name alone, the door burst open, and Edward stormed in. "Is it true!"

Roy sighed, sitting forward at his desk. "Never mind, Edward what can I do for you?"

Ed huffed. "Damn it Roy don't use that tone with me. Is she really pregnant?"

"And where did you hear that?" Roy asked catching Isana's cringe out of the corner of his eye.

"Havoc, he came in while I was talking with Riza. Who did it!"

Roy closed his eye. Sometimes he really wished Havoc would keep his big mouth shut especially when Edward was around. "Who do you think?"

"Don't be stupid Roy, homunculi can't reproduce." Ed bit.

"Apparently they can Dad because I am pregnant. I just received confirmation from the doctor."

Ed wheeled around on her. "No, there must have been someone else. Daren?"

Isana looked half disgusted and half in disbelief. "What do you think I am!"

"That's not what I meant." Ed replied. "Isana are you sure?"

Isana huffed and turned away to look out the window. "Unbelievable," she muttered.

"Thank you Edward," Roy breathed. "As if it isn't hard enough you have to come in and take away the joy of the situation and piss her off."

Ed's head snapped back to him. "It's not possible, it's not!"

"Yes it is, she's pregnant and not been with anyone else. Have you seen her with anyone at all in the last few months, other than Daren?"

"No, but-"

"And Daren would never touch her unless she gave him permission and they had a relationship. He's too honorable. Isana's been too busy and too upset to let anyone else in and I really don't think she's the type to just go out and have a fling. It's Wrath's deal with it." Wow, he never expected to be so harsh about this, not to Edward and certainly not in front of their daughter. Then again he'd hoped to tell Edward alone away from her so Ed could get his episode over with before greeting her.

Ed slapped his forehead and sighed. "But she's just a baby herself…"

Isana glared. "I am almost an adult by state law damn it. If it bothers you that much I'll move out."

"What you can't!"

"Out of the question," Roy said quickly. "There is no way you're moving out and living alone to take care of that baby alone. You're going to continue to live with us and that's final." Oh no he knew that look; the look she was giving him was the same one Edward gave him from time to time, that 'Make me,' glare. She must have picked it up from him at some point. "Isana,"

"Elicia and I have been talking about getting a place together," she huffed lifting her nose in the air. "Besides you're not going to want a screaming baby in the house to keep you up all night."

"You've been planning to move out all this time?" Ed gasped. "Why? Don't you like living with us?"

"It's just causal talk," she muttered. "Nothing concrete. I won't stay where my baby isn't welcome, it's not fair. It didn't ask to be made and I know I didn't ask for it, not that I don't want it, because I do!"

"Well that explains the weird food lately." Ed said more to himself than anyone else. "Hey I never said it wasn't welcome!" He pointed at her. "Don't put words in my mouth."

She smirked. "I'm not Dad, just drawing a conclusion from your reaction. Really what else am I supposed to think with you storming in here demanding things-"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Ed interrupted. "Just because the baby happens to be Wrath's too doesn't mean that I wouldn't ever accept it or welcome it. It's yours too…" He scratched his head. "Besides I've sort of come to terms with what you said and what I saw. He fought Envy for you, probably helped to save your life. That means more to me than all the anger I felt for him for everything he'd done in the past to me, Al, and Izumi. And really in the end, the last I saw of him as a little boy…" Edward looked away. "I pitied him."

He sighed. "Eh, that doesn't mean I wouldn't accept something of his Isana, doesn't mean that I couldn't love a baby. I love you don't I and you're his right?"

Roy was impressed, truly. "Actually she was ours first Edward, he only stole a piece of her heart, the part we can't have."

Isana sighed. "Fine, I'm convinced…But I don't know anything about babies."

Roy smirked. "You think we do? Guess we'll need Gracia, Riza, and Winry on this one."

"Jeeze I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa already." Ed sighed. "So which guest room are we turning into the nursery. Hey wait a minute is it a boy or a girl?"

"How should I know it's only been three months and it's not like they can tell until it's born." Isana said bewildered. "Oh god how am I going to pull this off, I still have to work."

Roy smiled. "You know Riza and Jean did just fine, I'm sure we can ask them how they did it and well there's three of us, we'll figure it out."

"Oh I bet the press is going to love this one." She muttered. "Just more bad things they can say about Wrath." Her end comment was annoyed and Roy felt a little guilty for setting it up to look like he ran off. But how else was he supposed to explain his disappearance with out a body?

He sighed. "Well I think we've all had enough fun for today,"

"You can't leave yet you've got a meeting at three with Riza and another one at five with a few parliament members." Isana reminded him.

"Can we cancel and reschedule?" He asked hoping they could.

Isana looked at the appointment book. "Um…Well Riza would be the most understanding and depending on what she wants to talk to you about she could come first thing tomorrow morning. Parliament however…" She bit her thumb nail and flipped the page. "The day after tomorrow, I believe the topic they wanted to discuss had something to do with some new bridge proposal in Kalden."

Roy nodded. "Reschedule that, it can wait. Find out what Riza wanted to talk about." He watched her nod and lift the phone placing the call. Ed approached his desk with a concerned look.

"How did this come about?" He asked quietly.

Roy almost laughed. "How else do you think Ed?"

"No I know how the baby came to be, but I mean how did she find out? It's been three months surely she could have noticed, or did she and spring it on you?"

Roy shrugged. "I guessed and sent her to find out for sure."

"Havoc said she was having morning sickness, but it's not morning it's after lunch…Some how that doesn't make sense, none of this makes sense."

Roy frowned. "Did you ever think that maybe homunculi might be more human than you thought? After all they are artificial humans; their bodily functions would work the same."

"Yeah but Greed's true form…" his eyes grew wide. "What is that baby going to be? If it's not human how is she…"

Roy didn't even want to think about that. He didn't want to dread Isana's panic or some hybrid that didn't resemble a human in the least. It would be too cruel to do to her. "We'll take it as it comes Ed, for now just try to be happy and not think about it and for alchemy's sake don't say anything about _that _to her."

"Daddy?" Isana asked from her desk.

Roy leaned over to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Riza says it's not that important, just a social visit and if you want to go home she says go ahead she'll catch you in the morning."

"Tell her thanks," He replied.

Ed sighed. "Damn it, this is…" Suddenly he grinned. "Al's going to flip!"

Roy still didn't know how Edward's moods could change like a light switching on and off, but he figured he was used to it by now. "Let's go home and you can make dinner. I'll look at cleaning out a room for-"

"Don't you think she might want a say in what goes where? Damn we're going to have to get so much stuff, make the house child proof so it can't get into things."

Roy snorted "I really think we have awhile Edward. It's not even really here yet."

Isana frowned at Edward later that evening after dinner. He was frowning back at her, challenging her to disagree with him. The room he wanted the baby in was right across the hall from hers, not next to hers. The one across the hall seemed too big for just one baby and the next to hers was just the right size. She didn't like that at all but she sighed and nodded. "Fine Dad,"

Edward nodded and picked up a note book. "I thought about it earlier and you know what, we don't have to go and buy a crib, I can make it with alchemy. Oh and," He pointed at her sternly. "No alchemy for you until I say it's okay."

Isana closed her eyes and held her face in one hand. "Dad,"

"Also you need to start taking it easier at work,"

"Dad,"

"That means you need to take at least one nap a day. That information the nurse gave you was pretty detailed."

Isana was regretting letting him see it in the first place. "Dad,"

"You'll need a better diet, Roy may not like that but I really don't care,"

"DAD!" she yelled through her hand.

"What, why are you yelling?"

"Because you're driving me crazy!" She snapped. "We've got six months." She breathed. "Can't this wait?"

Ed gave her a wounded look as Roy approached with a smirk. Isana shook her head pleading silently with her Daddy to help her. His smirk only deepened. Who knew that butt head would betray her like this and leave her to Edward's devices? "Dad I love you but-"

Edward lifted his hand and patted her head. "We'll take care of everything, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Isana looked at the clock down the hall. "It's only seven thirty."

"So?" Ed asked.

Isana rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go call Aunt Winry and tell her to come and hit you with a wrench."

"Okay," Ed nodded. "HEY!"

Roy chuckled and came beside Isana, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Edward calm down, we've got time."

Ed arched an eyebrow. "And what if the baby's early?"

Isana whimpered and moved closer to Roy. "Please I'll do anything just make him stop for tonight."

Roy kissed her head. "Edward didn't you want to talk to Alphones?"

Ed nodded. "Later,"

Isana glared, that use to work every time. "Look it's a baby; it doesn't need much in the way of furniture in the beginning. We've got six months because I say it's not going to be early. Shouldn't we be worrying over other things like oh I don't know you not making me nuts at the moment?"

Ed sighed shortly. "I just want to help Kiddo,"

"And I love that you want to, but Dad please attack me with things tomorrow at lunch. There's been too much today and I want to get use to this." She reasoned and prayed to that annoying god of hers that Ed would listen if only for tonight on this matter. It really was sweet that he wanted to help, sweet that he and Roy were both being so understanding, but damn it she felt like she was still in shock. She didn't know if she should be happy or well crying her eyes out at the moment and she was kind of hungry.

Edward tapped the pen to his chin a moment. "Well I'll just work on this while I talk to Al, you should rest at least."

_Thank you God_! She smiled. "That I can do, and you know my job isn't that hard. I just work from my desk mostly and now people come to us in stead of the other way around so don't worry Daddy will get on to me if he thinks I need to back off for a bit."

"The doctor said no long hours." Roy said.

"And that doctor can go to hell. Like it or not I have a job to do and I'm going to do it until I can't period." She turned to Roy. "And don't argue with me on it either. There is nothing wrong with me working; besides you've got that privet office. I can go take naps in there if I have too. Then you can still have meetings in the main office."

Roy sighed. "Okay,"

"Thank you," she replied and gave them both a hug before heading for the family room.

She sat down upon the sofa just on the off chance that when Edward called Al someone would want to talk to her. Surely Winry or her cousin Cindy would. Roy and Edward followed, Edward easing down beside her and lifting the phone. "Are you okay?" Roy asked as he sat in his arm chair.

Isana nodded then shook her head. "Not really," She sighed shakily beginning to feel the numbness she'd forced upon herself slowly fade away. "I'm scared."

"Yeah me too," Roy agreed honestly. "But we'll get through this just fine, like everything else."

She smiled and pulled the sofa pillow from the middle of the couch and hugged it to her. She was going to be a mother…no wait she already was. She'd never really thought about being one before. Oh maybe entertained the idea a few times here and there, but never this soon. She'd planned to be married first, a state alchemist. Part of her felt that her childhood dream of being a state alchemist was suddenly ripped away from her like other things had been, restoring her parents, Wrath, her real parents. She had to wonder if had her real parents had lived, would she be in this position. Probably not. She'd probably be living somewhere in Drachma or else where in Amestris having never met Ed and Roy. That was a sad thought because she loved them very much.

Edward's excited chatter upon the phone pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled softly. Well at least she could breathe easier now. Ed and Roy being as wonderful as they were came through yet again. They just accepted her and all her faults, mistakes, and her baby almost with out question. She was damned lucky to have landed them as parents.

Still as terrified as she was about having a baby, as afraid of what it might be, it was kind of exciting. She got to be a mommy, early, but a mommy none the less. Even though her baby wouldn't have his father, he or she would have Edward and Roy as Grandparents. That had to count for something. At least there would be two very good male role models and hey maybe the baby would have a talent for alchemy. If not or if he or she wasn't interested that would be okay too, she didn't mind.

She started to wonder what it would look like, her or Wrath? She knew the baby would probably have black hair as she and Wrath both had black hair. She also wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. A girl would be nice; there would be another female in the house, balance it out. Then she wondered what Wrath would think. Would he be happy to have a baby, to be a father or upset? It occurred to her that since he'd hidden his true identity to her, maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. She knew Wray, but not Wrath. Well she'd like to think he'd be happy about it and be half as excited as Edward seemed to be and Ed…Ed was more excited than she was apparently. Suddenly she began to fear that Edward would spoil her baby rotten. That was a scary thought as he and Roy had spoiled her.

She sighed and yawned. She was a little tired and a head ache was beginning to sneak up on her. She should stop thinking so much, tonight at least. But there was so much that had happened today. So many things that she'd read and tried to absorb about taking care of herself and the baby while pregnant. She noticed the nurse didn't give her anything about after it was born. Oh she knew she had to feed and change diapers, watch the baby and love it, but what else? Babies didn't do much in the beginning besides sleep, cry, poop and pee, and eat. The real challenge was when they started to move around.

"Isana," Ed asked.

"Huh?" She asked pulling herself from the workings of her own mind.

Ed smiled handing the receiver to her. "It's Winry,"

Isana nodded, taking the phone and began her conversation with Winry. It was a nice one, talking about some things she would need to get now and some for later. They talked about some of the things she'd read in the literature the nurse had given her. Winry had some advice on morning sickness that Isana would be taking heed of. Also her Aunt seemed happy for her, concerned that she was okay and asked if she needed anything. When Isana said she didn't Winry made a point to tell her to call if she did or just wanted to talk as Edward was already being annoying.

She promised to come and help toward the end of her pregnancy just to make sure Edward didn't do anything stupid. Isana found that amusing and doubted Ed would. She thanked her Aunt before passing the phone back to Edward. He in turn passed her his note book and asked her what she thought of what he'd drawn.

Isana looked at the page in amazement. He'd drawn up a beautiful bassinet and labeled it as 'For Isana's room' and it had wheels so they could roll it about the house. He'd also drawn up a crib, a dresser, changing table, and dresser. All were simple and perfect. Of course his flamel, the one he'd passed to her was upon each item and it made her smile.

Leaning forward she passed it to Roy who'd been sitting quietly, watching and listening. He smiled taking a look at it. "Well Edward can transmute it quickly."

She nodded. "So could I,"

Roy smirked. "No alchemy, not until after the baby's born Isana. You don't want to risk it. It's what they tell all our women alchemists who have gotten pregnant. Of course they don't know if it would actually cause any problems but we just don't want to take that risk."

Isana shook her head. "I know and I won't."

"I'll make sure you decide where things go at least. You want to pain the room?"

Isana thought about it and nodded. "I think so, white wall are fine, but a little color wouldn't hurt and I'm sure if I asked Gracia would let me use her sewing machine to make curtains. Those don't take too long to make."

"I'll take some time off to get bedding and things of that nature with you."

She nodded. "You don't have too."

"I want too, Ed's taking care of the furniture." He replied a little mournfully.

Isana smiled. It was kind of cute, Roy was a little jealous. "Okay Daddy, just tell me when and I'll write it in the appointment book."

Roy sighed looking over the notes. "What are you hoping for, boy or girl?"

Isana shrugged. "I don't know, it really doesn't matter to me really…Maybe a girl."

Roy smirked. "Yes little boys are a handful,"

"And who says little girls aren't?" Ed asked pulling away from his conversation with Winry to make the comment.

"I wasn't a handful was I?" She asked.

Roy shook his head. "Not at all, just inquisitive."

Isana smiled. "Still am." She checked the clock. It was after eight and although she went to bed about ten now she was tired. "Well I think I'll go to bed now, night."

"Good night," He replied.

"Night kiddo," Ed said quickly.

She smiled and rose from the sofa, heading back to her room.

A/N: Sorry about there being no break lines I keept trying to put them in and it just won't do it. How very pesky!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Behind the Gate

Isana sighed, opening her eyes and gasped when she met something black, cold, and familiar, something she'd only seen twice in her lifetime…the gate. The skeletal figures still clung to it, reaching over each other, still clawing their way up. The large doors remained closed, the ones with the giant carved eye and yellow nothingness surrounded her. There was no wind, no sound save for her breathing.

Suddenly the door creaked loudly and began to open ever so slowly and black tendril hands snaked out, writhing about, reaching for her. She took a backward step, but they still caught hold of her and held her still; they didn't suck her in, just held her still. A face, then a body appeared, one she hoped to have forgotten. It was Envy, and he was smiling. "Nice trick, did Daddy teach you that?" he mocked. "You know I'm just going to take the brat from you."

Isana sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat, panting, trembling, her hands clawing at the blankets. She heard someone in the hall, heard hurried footsteps and on instinct and in fear she clapped her hands and hit her wall, transmuting a barrier in front of the door and sealing herself in.

She heard Edward curse and his alchemy, the smell of hers and his making her nauseated. The barrier was gone just a quickly as it had come up and he turned on the light. "Isana I said no alchemy." He was hushed but still worried.

"Dad," she breathed reaching for him. Ed came to her, sitting upon the bed. Instantly she was in his arms sobbing. "Envy…he said he was going to take my baby."

Edward's hands gently pet her hair. "Shhhh, it's okay Isana, Envy's gone."

"No," she cried, shaking her head and pulling away to look at him. It was so real, she could still feel the hands, was still in panic. It was as if she'd gone there in her sleep, she must have; she had to have. "I saw him; he came out of the gate. He did!"

Ed's hands framed her face. "It was just a dream."

"No Dad no," she nearly screamed. "It was so real, I could feel-"

"Isana, it was just a dream. Envy's dead, locked away inside the gate. You're safe." He smiled. "I'll check the house if you want," he said moving to get up.

She tightened her grip upon his pajama shirt. "No! Don't leave me alone, please. Daddy please he wanted my baby. Why, what's he going to do to it!"

Ed blinked a moment then pulled her close. "Nothing, it was just a dream I promise. You're safe; the baby is safe. Everything's fine and normal just like last night and the night before and the night before that. Shhhh it's okay,"

Roy stood outside the bedroom with his hands in his pockets, listening, worrying. This wasn't good. He and Edward had just lain down for the night when they heard her cry out. Edward had never told him the extent or in detail of her nightmares, well now he knew. Isana was being haunted, tormented even now. He told himself it should be expected after the beating, the fear she'd suffered, but he didn't want that for her. Especially not now damn it.

Easing into the room as not to startle her, he walked over to the bed and rested a hand upon her shoulder. "Isana, Ed's right, it was just a dream." A lot of good that would do her now that she'd had it. "Envy's not here. Remember you sent him through the gate and Wrath was fighting him?"

She nodded into Ed's neck. "I remember…"

He didn't know what else to do for her. He couldn't fight dreams for her, give him something real and tangible and he'd gladly stop it from hurting her, but a dream…That he just couldn't compete with. In some respects he felt guilty for bringing her into this in the first place. She might have been safer with some other couple, or on her own, but he didn't really want to think like that, he just couldn't help it.

Shaking his head, he pulled Ed and Isana apart, pulled her blankets back then bent over, slipped his hands under her legs, and around her waist. Gently he lifted her. "You'll sleep with us tonight," he said softly. "It's been a long time."

Isana shook her head. "No Daddy."

Roy smiled. "It's okay for tonight. You need sleep and not to be alone." He expected her to protest more but she didn't, just clung to him. Edward nodded and followed him into their bedroom.

It took longer for her to fall asleep than he thought it would, normally she was asleep a few minutes if not instantly after getting into bed. This time it took her half an hour. That worried him, he wondered what was going on inside her head, but didn't ask, as the point was to get her to sleep.

Edward was asleep after her, holding her protectively like he had when she was a little girl. He on the other hand couldn't sleep so easily. He was supposed to make things better for her and he felt defeated, incompetent even. It was hard to swallow and he fought against it internally. He had to somehow make this better, give her proof that Envy was gone, but how? He didn't know how to open the gate and Edward wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't tell him. They were too afraid of what was in there and something happening to him. Hell Edward even said he hated the place, it was terrifying and not a place he ever wanted to go to again. But Roy had to find someway of soothing his daughter.

Deep within the underground city, inside the mansion, something stirred. Electricity crackled in the air, illuminating the shadows and darkened halls. There was a shifting in the stale air currents; a loud crack not too unlike thunder and something was spit out, hitting the floor with a squeaky thud.

Everything was a deafening silent for a few moments before a figure began to move, lifting its head. It moaned softly in pain and fatigue. It looked around trying to discern where it was, what was going on, because a few moments before it had been fighting in a void of darkness where the only thing it could see was its enemy. That enemy had been defeated, finally after so many agonizingly long hours.

It felt like ages to the one lying cold upon the floor and from the looks of this place, not that he could see very well in the first place, it had been awhile, but how long and why was he here again? Why was he brought back? Was she still alive? He knew they had come, felt the flames burn him before the gate was opened, but…

He groaned in pain as he forced himself to his feet. He'd never felt so sore before and something was different. He felt warmer than he ever had; his body ached when it should have healed itself already. As puzzling as that was he had to get to Isana, had to find her and see if she was still alive, if they were still alive.

He took a step and faltered, falling to his knees, gasping in pain. It was only now that he felt the warm trickling and oozing of something down his side. He reached along his ribs and felt…blood? He bled, but not like this, not…What the hell was going on!

He couldn't wait here, he had to take care of this, had to find some clothing as he assessed that he wasn't wearing anything. There had to be something left in this old place somewhere.

Struggling once more, he got to his feet and forced himself along in the darkness, relying upon memory to guide him.

He found a light switch along the way and blinked at the harshness of the light after so long of not having any at all. He was back in the mansion. Somehow that was oddly fitting.

Pushing onward, he found his old room, the one he'd shared with that enemy of his, found some clothes and hurriedly snatched them up. Then he looked in the mirror. What he saw shocked him, a ghastly wound, deep and horrible. If he didn't…he would die soon if he didn't find some help. But where could he go? It didn't matter; all that mattered was staying alive until he could find them again.

A week later Isana sat back at her desk fanning herself, as summer had finally turned ugly, really ugly. It was so hot, so humid, and there wasn't any wind at all today. Just like the day before. "I really wish it would rain," she muttered.

"Why?" Roy asked from his desk.

"Because it's so hot and I'd like it to cool off a bit." She sighed, lifting the neck line of her dress and pulling it away from her a moment. "I don't know how you stand that uniform Daddy."

"I'm a soldier, and after going to the East I just kind of ignore the heat. I'm hot too if it makes you feel better."

Isana shook her head. "No, not really…" She sighed again. "You know what's really disturbing about all of this?" She turned her head to look at him. She had decided that she liked the idea of being a mother, getting to have something left of Wrath, something that would live on and she was starting to actually love the baby. It had taken a few days, but once the shock had worn off, mostly from the news and the startling night mare she'd had, she began to grow strangely protective of it. There were still a few things that bothered her, like the mourning sickness and head aches, but it came with the territory.

Roy shook his head, sitting back in his chair.

"I don't think the doctor was right when he said three months."

"Oh?"

"No, I did some calculations last night before bed and checked with Riza, looked at the information the nurse gave me, talked with Aunt Winry…Daddy I think maybe I'm four months…" She paused and wiped the sweat from her brow. "I might be a week or two off though." She sighed. "I don't know." Suddenly she gasped.

"What?" He asked startled.

Isana frowned. She'd felt that before and it was just odd. "This is why I thought I might be further along…I can feel it moving, not kicking just slight…It's so weird."

Roy chuckled. "Weird huh?"

Isana smiled. "You try having something move around inside you and see how you'd describe it."

Roy rubbed his chin. "Well I can't argue with that. Does it tickle?"

She frowned. He certainly was curious about this, had asked all sorts of questions. It was kind of adorable. "Um no not really, just strange."

He nodded and then smiled. "I haven't asked but what did Daren say?"

Isana sighed. "He said congratulations, but I don't think he was thrilled…" She lifted her hand and bit her thumb nail. Should she tell him the other part of what Daren had said? Oh why not, she needed a little advice anyway. "Daddy he said something else."

Roy waited patiently.

"He said the baby would need a father and asked me to marry him."

Roy smiled softly and lowered his eyes to his stack of paper work. "I see…and what was your response?"

Isana looked away. "I don't want to hurt him, he's my friend, but…"

"You don't love him like that because you're still in love with Wrath." She nodded. "So what did you say?"

"I haven't said anything yet other than I needed to think. On one hand it would ease the pressure from the press latter on, but I don't want to be unfair to him or myself."

"Understandable, hell that's even reasonable. Someone's going to get hurt here Isana, there's no way around it. The real question is who are you willing to hurt more, Daren or yourself?" He paused. "In the long run it might be easier and you might actually find that you fall in love with Daren."

"I know but after awhile and I'm not sure when I started to think of him as my older brother. I don't think I could give him what he wants or deserves."

"Then I think you have your answer. He'll get over it eventually, he's your friend Isana and I don't think he'd let your friendship go. It might be a little strained for awhile, but things will work out. You've got to do what feels right for you at this point."

She nodded. "And the baby,"

"Yes, and the baby too."

She sighed. "I still feel terrible about it."

Roy smirked. "In this instance you're not really going to win… Are you hungry?" He pulled out his pocket watch and took a look at it.

"Do you really have to ask that? Lately I'm nearly always hungry, it's annoying."

"Then let's go get some lunch, the mess hall okay?"

She nodded and began to rise from her seat as the phone rang. "Ugh!" she muttered and lifted the receiver. "Fuehrer Mustang's office," she said pleasantly.

"Isana, let me talk to your Dad," Came Havoc's voice.

"Sure," she held out the phone. "Daddy its Jean."

Roy came over and took the phone from her, "Might as well take a seat sweetie." He said softly.

Isana smiled and obeyed, stacking up her work in an order that she would know to tackle next when she returned.

"Are you sure about that? You have to be positive Havoc."

She looked up with a slight frown but said nothing. He'd tell her as soon as he was off the phone. "All right, I'll come take a look for myself, no, no one. We'll discuss it as soon as I'm there." He hung up the phone and gave her an apologetic smile.

"What's going on?"

"Take the rest of the day off Isana. I won't be in the office."

She smiled shaking her head. "I'll come along,"

"No, this is something I need to take care of. It's…It's complicated and I promise to fill you in when I can."

Isana sat back. "I don't like it, but I'll go home…wait won't you need-" Roy took the keys from his pocket.

"I'll have Havoc drop me off when we're through for the day. Get some rest and take it easy." He leaned over and kissed her head. "I promise to let you know as soon as I can."

Isana nodded deciding it was just best to let him go. After all there were some things she knew she wasn't supposed to know, things about his work that he kept her away from. Just last month there had been a string of murders and he'd kept her away from it so she wouldn't have to see. It was as nice as it was annoying because she was serious about her job. He knew that, they had talked about it, but he wanted to keep her safe as possible in every way. He promised to let her in on a little more later on as he couldn't keep all the evils of the world away from her.

She watched him leave and began to pack up her desk. At least Edward was home today so she wouldn't be there alone. He'd of course want to talk about the nursery since he's stopped all talk about alchemy to prove that he didn't want her doing it while she was pregnant. Well maybe they could do a little more with the room today. It already had been cleaned out, measured, and all the plans for furniture drawn up. She'd already obtained a nice light fabric, blue in color, for the window. Maybe she could start on the curtains today.

When Isana got home she was surprised to find Edward sitting in her room at her desk. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting and staring off into space. "Dad?"

Ed turned with a soft smile. "You're home early. Did you get tried?"

Isana smiled. "No, Daddy sent me home. He had something he had to do and needed me to come home." She placed her hands upon her hips. "So want to tackle the baby's room with me for a bit?"

Ed nodded. "Sure…" He frowned. "What was it he had to do?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, just got a phone call from Havoc and that was it. He said he'd tell me about it later so he'll probably tell you too. Hey you think you could use alchemy to paint the walls. I don't think I want the room to be white, but I'm not sure what color to paint them."

"That's odd…" Ed muttered.

Oh no, he was off in his head again thinking and probably worrying.

"What do you think will go with the curtains?" He asked suddenly.

"Um well I don't know. I don't want the room too dark." She replied glad that they were back on the same page. Edward rose from her desk, approached her, then took her hand and led her across the hall.

He took a look at the curtains and sighed. "A lighter blue maybe?"

Isana nodded. "Okay and if it's a girl we can change it to something else later."

"Like pink," He said with a grin.

Isana rolled her eyes. "Pink is a horrible color."

"No it's not, how about yellow?"

"Okay now you're pushing it." She warned. "When are you making furniture?"

"I thought about later today…" He muttered heading from the room. "I'll be right back Kiddo; I just need to get some things."

Isana sighed and walked over to the window and opened it. She felt the little fluttering in her stomach and smiled. "You're certainly excitable today," she said softly.

"Huh?" Ed asked returning with a bowl of water.

"Oh nothing," she replied, turning to watch. Ed knelt upon the floor and pulled out a piece of chalk. He began to draw out a transmutation circle and build upon it, working out the formula for paint, the symbols and such. Then he placed the water upon it and left muttering to him self.

When he returned he dumped some dirt and something else she didn't catch into the bowl and began to transmute. "So?" He asked once it was done.

Isana wriggled her nose at the smell from the paint. "It stinks, but the color's pretty."

Ed nodded agreeing with her. "Okay…if the smell is bothering you scoot," He nodded to the door.

"But,"

"Go, start on the curtains…I'll let use alchemy just once today and that's it."

Isana hesitated. She missed performing alchemy, but after what they'd said about doing it while pregnant… It couldn't hurt to do it this once and it wouldn't take too much energy to transmute the curtains.

Roy stood outside the small hospital room reading the medical file while the doctor sighed before him. Havoc and Riza stood at his side and Falman was putting together a security team with Breda and Fury. This was a small hospital, not even really a hospital, more like a doctor's office on the outskirts of Central where low income families came when they couldn't afford the main hospital. So the security would have to be light as not to raise an kind of suspicion, but they would make it tight none the less.

Roy kept his face devoid of any emotion as he'd done since he'd left his daughter and placed the medical file back in the doctor's hand. "And what is the patient's name?"

The doctor, an old graying man, looking his years sighed. "He won't give us one, but he asked for you personally, was insistent about it. I'm sorry Fuehrer Mustang, but calling you was the only way to keep him calm. His body took quite the beating and he was nearly dead when he stumbled in here. I honestly don't know where he came from or how he could have survived long enough to get here with as much blood as he lost."

Roy took a deep breath and let it out. "May I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes of course."

Roy began to follow the old man, hearing Riza shift behind him. After years of having her cover him, he'd learned to listen to her movements, hear which was which. Right now, she had drawn her gun.

As they walked down the narrow hallway Havoc nudged him. "What are you going to do sir?"

"I won't know until I see for myself." Roy replied softly. In truth he had to be sure. He didn't want this to turn out for the worst. He had to think of what consequences it would have upon many people and so much more. What bothered him was how in the world he'd gotten free, and if he could get free could the other?

The doctor stopped beside a small door and pointed. "He's in there, would you like to see him alone?"

Roy nodded and the old man stepped aside to allow him to pass. Roy causally opened the door and allowed Riza and Havoc to follow him. He nodded to Havoc to lock the door before heading toward the bed curtain. Slowly, he lifted his hand to pull it back.

There, lying in the bed, bruised and slightly emaciated, was Wrath. At least it looked like Wrath. It could be Envy in disguise and he was ready for anything in case it was. He cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me."

Tired eyes fluttered open and violet met obsidian. Wrath sighed in relief, trying to shift in his bed but winced and settled down. "Is she all right?"

Roy remained placid. "Isana is alive and doing well after a fashion."

"How bad was she hurt?" The boy, well Roy couldn't really call him a boy now could he, after all Wrath was an adult now, looked worried. It was the kind of worry and fear that spoke of his care for her.

"She almost died."

Wrath winced, casting his eyes away in shame. He wet his lips. "I'm sorry,"

Roy smirked. "Are you?"

"Yes, I never wanted her to get hurt. If things had gone the way I wanted she'd have been safe."

Roy slipped a hand into his pocket and moved to take the chair beside the bed. "Things rarely go as we plan them. Why did you call for me and not her?"

Wrath winced again. "Because… because Isana always spoke so highly of you, said you could be trusted to help in any situation and I don't know how much time has passed. If she's moved on and started over I didn't want to disrupt anything."

"You're being overly considerate of her feelings Wrath, for a homunculus that is." Roy mused. "Why, you were using my daughter to get the stone, you'd begun doing that when you both were children."

Wrath smiled sardonically. "Well in the beginning yes. Call me a dog of Envy if you want because that's exactly what I was…" Then he looked at Roy. "Kind of like you're a dog of the military in some ways…I'm not a homunculi any more. I don't know what happened or how or when, but I'm different. My wounds don't heal; I don't even have auto-mail anymore. I don't understand it in the least."

Roy looked him over as Wrath pulled the blankets down to show him proof. The kid looked terrible, bandaged up along his ribs. Hell he looked a little worse than Isana had after her surgery. If he really had been a homunculus his body would have healed itself. He had to wonder about that, what was he now if he wasn't a homunculus. Human?

"I can prove it," Wrath breathed turning his gaze upon Riza. "Have her shoot me."

Roy blinked, a little startled at his request. "Wrath,"

"No, I insist. If she kills me and I don't come back then one, you won't have to worry about me anymore, and two you'll have you're proof."

"Taking the easy way out I see?"

Wrath glared at him. "I'm not a coward! I just… All I wanted was to know if Isana was all right. You said she was so it doesn't matter to me what happens to me now. I may or may not be human now and that doesn't really matter, I felt what it was like before. She made me feel alive, she made everything that was dark inside me disappear and grow warm and light anytime I was ever with her. I have to give something back to her for that. If that means just knowing she's okay and leaving her alone, then I'll do that, for her."

A smile quirked at the corner of Roy's mouth. "You really would leave her alone, forever?"

Wrath winced but nodded. "As long as she's all right, happy. I know I've done terrible things to people in the past but she's the only thing that matters to me."

Roy nodded glancing at Riza. "Well Riza what do you think? Should we do as he asks and test this theory out?"

"Sir?" Riza asked.

"There are easier ways to test this Wrath, simply cutting your arm would be effective and you wouldn't have to lose your life." He smiled. "Maybe I can answer a few questions for you." He probably shouldn't do this but he had to be sure. He wasn't completely convinced that this was Wrath. "If you answer a few of mine."

Wrath met his eyes and for once Roy met something he was completely comfortable with, something he felt was human. Wrath was nervous, frightened, unsure. That was a start. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"How many homunculi are left?"

Wrath sighed. "It was just Gluttony, Envy, and I after Dante was killed. Gluttony ate her. He only did that because I killed Lust and because he was so distraught over it Dante took what she called his humanity from him using alchemy. I don't know how that works, but he was mindless after that. Envy couldn't even handle him so he killed him. We didn't run into any more of us and last I knew Envy was still in the gate."

"And how did you get back here?" Roy watched the frown appear.

"I-I don't… I'm not sure. One minute I was fighting Envy the next I was back in the mansion, bleeding, and I felt so different."

Roy nodded. "So no one that you know of opened the gate?"

"Not that I know of." He replied.

Well that ruled out Isana trying to bring him back, not that she really would. She'd told him she was finished with looking into human transmutation and promised without him even asking that she'd not try to bring Wrath back herself. Just like always his little girl hadn't lied to him. "And do you think Envy could have gotten out?"

Wrath's eyes grew wide and a fear so great drenched the room in a cold glow. "He can't do alchemy and I was alone in that place, but if he did manage to get out…"

Roy held up his hand. "We wouldn't really know anyway since he can change his form. We'd have to wait for him to make his move and since you know him better than anyone else you'd know what to look for, right?"

Wrath nodded. "He's obsessed with taking everything from Edward and Alphonse Elric and making them suffer. That's why he went after Isana in the first place."

"And what is Isana's least favorite color?"

Wrath smiled. "Yellow,"

"Her least favorite food?"

"Milk and shrimp, she doesn't really like fish in the first place, but she'll eat some here and there, mostly tuna."

Good, Roy doubted Envy would pay attention to that much of his daughter. "And what is her favorite book, not an alchemy book, but another."

Wrath frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "I can't remember the name… It's about a Unicorn and a sheep. She read it to me once, said she used to read it to Edward when she was a little girl."

That was enough for Roy. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I lied to you. Maybe that was unfair but I needed to know if you were really you and not Envy."

Wrath nodded. "I understand. Isana actually has a birthmark on her left shoulder and a small scar on her lower back."

Roy knew about the birthmark but he didn't know about the scar in the least as she'd been old enough to bathe herself and never really played in the water much as a child. He'd never seen her with out clothes on. Oh he'd accidentally walked in on her one morning while she was changing to get her up for school, that's how he knew of the birthmark, and she'd not been completely nude then.

"Isana…" Did he really want to tell him right now? He did have a right to know. He sighed. "I lied, Isana isn't entirely fine. She misses you, it's only been three and half months and she believes that she murdered you by sending you into the gate. She's had nightmares."

Wrath looked away. "I told her too, it's not her fault."

"There's more, as far as we know, or at least Edward knows homunculi can't procreate and yet she's pregnant. I know my daughter loved you and wouldn't betray you. She hasn't even dated anyone else, not even her friend Daren who has asked her to marry him. So it's yours."

Wrath's violet eyes grew wide. "Sh-she's pregnant!"

Roy nodded. "Can your kind reproduce?"

"Pride did," Wrath breathed. "But we were so careful…"

Roy smirked. "Not careful enough, that doesn't matter she doesn't seem to mind. She was a little startled at first, shocked even, but now…" he smiled a real smile. "She's pleased I think."

Wrath smiled softly. "That's good; you think she'll be okay?"

Roy arched an eyebrow. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Wrath's jaw dropped. "I can't do that. After everything I did there is no way Edward would let me near her."

"You might be surprised, Edward is actually quite… thrilled that she's going to have a baby of her own. He likes being a grandfather. You may see my daughter as long as you promise to protect her, watch out for Envy. I'll give you the job of being her bodyguard for that purpose. You'll have to help support the baby and it really wouldn't be fair to Isana to keep your being alive and here from her. But you'll have to get better. I don't want her seeing you like this. It would upset her."

Wrath was quiet a moment, looking away. "I'd protect her and the baby regardless… As best as I am able." He looked at Roy. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want my daughter to be happy Wrath. I'm sure she could find it on her own, but even though she was a generally happy child, and happy before you came into her life again, she was happier, smiled more when you were around. Maybe you'll understand that now that you're going to be a father. How are you taking the news?"

Wrath swallowed then smiled. "It's a little shocking, I don't deserve it, but it's more than I ever wanted. Thank you Fuehrer Mustang, I'll do everything I can to keep her and the baby safe."

Roy nodded. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I need to get home." He stood hoping that he was making the right decision here. Edward wouldn't be too happy with this or Roy's later plans for Wrath, but he'd understand at least. He'd also get used to it. "I'm not going to tell Isana about you yet. She won't know until you can walk to her on your own. That should give you something to look forward too." He rested a hand upon Wrath's shoulder. "Focus upon getting better soon for now. Do everything the doctor tells you too. I'll come back to check on you."

For a moment Roy thought Wrath might cry, his eyes glistened with tears and it occurred to him that maybe Wrath had never really known what it was like to be forgiven or touched with kindness by anyone save his daughter. That was a sad existence, to never have known love from a parental figure. They wouldn't get into it at the moment; he had a certain hot headed blonde alchemist to convince.

Edward sighed moving the crib into the nursery at last. He was exhausted, transmuted more than he had in one day in a long time, but it was worth it and he was quite pleased with himself if he did say so. Isana even looked happy; a little tired, but he watched as she ran her hand over the wood of the dresser. "It's perfect Dad, thank you."

"Eh, it will do," He replied hearing the front door open. "That's Roy, what do you want for dinner?"

Isana grinned. "I set some hamburger out this morning to thaw,"

"Right, what's the most fattening recipe I know?" He asked tapping his chin.

"Dad I don't mind gaining a little weight but if this keeps up I'll be a rolly poly."

Edward snickered. "I'll take you out back to work it all off."

Isana groaned. "I'm so out of practice now I don't think I'll ever get back up to speed."

"Sure you will," He grinned.

"Will what?" Roy asked coming into the room. "Wow Ed, this is really nice,"

"Get her figure back," Ed replied. "So what was so important?"

Roy entered the room looking around. "Some security matter, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. I thought you were going to let me help. Now what am I going to do for the baby?"

Ed sighed. "You still can,"

"Dad, food," Isana urged. "I'm hungry and tired and really hot. I'd like to get a shower in before I fall asleep on my feet. This kid's draining my energy already."

Roy smiled. "Then go rest. Ed and I will make dinner; you just go take a nap for now."

Isana gave them both a dubious look. "Uh huh, meaning you either want to have sex or you're going to tell him something you don't want me to know. Well you promised to tell me Daddy."

Roy chuckled. "You know us so well, you're right I did promise, but you don't need to know right now. I will tell you, just when the time comes."

Isana sighed. "Fine, keep it down." With that she left for her bedroom.

Ed frowned. "Moody at the moment isn't she."

"Comes with the territory I suppose." Roy replied then in a lowered voice he finished. "Come to the kitchen Edward, this is serious."

Edward didn't need to be told twice and headed for said room right away. They turned on the radio and placed it so it faced the hall way then sat at the kitchen table. Ed jumped up and asked Roy to begin while he started dinner.

"Wrath isn't dead Edward. I just saw him… He's different." Ed's hands stilled in making the hamburger patties.

"How?" He asked calmly.

"He doesn't know. He said one minute he was fighting with Envy then the next he was in the mansion."

Edward sighed. Well this just got better and better. "Well we can't keep him away from Isana. She'll want to know and it's not like we control him."

"Edward he's human."

Now Edward turned around. "How the hell is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I saw his wounds, read the medical file. He is human now, even has his limbs. Now the interesting question is, how are you going to handle him being around our daughter again?"

Ed closed his eyes. He didn't want Wrath around her, thought he was gone and if he was back then that could mean that Envy was as well. Now that he was, it could mean any number of things for Isana. She wasn't exactly over his loss in the first place. Bringing him back into her life could confuse her; make her worse off than she was mentally what with the nightmares. "Tell me everything that you know, I meant it, don't leave anything out."

When Roy was finished Edward sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like it but I'd rather have him close where I can watch him. He'll live here with us… How bad did he look?"

"Not very good Ed," Roy replied grimly. "He was beaten up pretty badly; it will be at least a month before he'll be able to walk out of that hospital."

He still didn't like it, but maybe for Isana's sake he' could deal with this. And well it wasn't fair to keep a parent from their own child. Maybe with a little help he, Roy, and Isana could help Wrath be good and not evil, not that he ever really thought he was evil in the first place, just some misguided puppet. He certainly wasn't bad before Dante got a hold of him. "I think you're right, we shouldn't tell her about him yet, wait until he can come on his own two feet."

Roy looked a little surprised. "You're taking this better than I imagined."

"I'm doing this for Isana. She loves him so much and if I were to put myself in her place… Roy I need you like she needs him." Ed said, though it bothered him a little. He just had to put the past behind him and learn to live with this.

"I agree, what concerns me the most is Envy."

"If Wrath got out… Perhaps the gate made him human for…" Ed smiled, daring to think it. "He sacrificed himself for Isana so in return he got his wish, to be human and be with her. At least one thing good came from that place, something complete." He sighed. "Well dinner's almost ready, you want to wake her or should I?"

Roy smiled. "I'll do it," He stood. "Oh and Ed, the nursery looks perfect, too bad you'll be too tired for the real work tonight in bed."

Ed snorted. "I still have enough energy for that." He watched Roy leave and shook his head, thinking to himself. Wrath was back, he was human or at least that's how it appeared. What was he like now? And what about Envy? The thought of Envy being back was unnerving. Envy was like the unstoppable force that threatened to destroy everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New home

Roy waited outside the small room in the hospital with a soft smile upon his lips. He'd come nearly every day for the last three weeks and the first thing out of Wrath's mouth was always, 'How is Isana, is the baby moving yet?' There was a happy excitement in the young man's voice and eyes. It was as if he couldn't wait to see her and the baby even though it wasn't born yet. In fact Wrath had taken on a generally pleasant air, he looked happy and less nervous and it was getting better every time he saw him. The kid even talked about politics, which surprised Roy. He was beginning to see where some of Isana's later ideas had come from. Maybe she'd already had them before and talked about them with Wrath, but it didn't matter, both of them were on the same track.

Hiding his visits from Isana was becoming more difficult everyday. She was suspicious as it was and now she was out right standing in his way when he tried to leave without her. He didn't like keeping things from her and maybe it was unfair, but he was hoping it would all be worth it. She'd get over it; she was a forgiving sort of person.

The nurse came out and nodded with a smile. "He's up on his own today Fuehrer Mustang."

Roy smiled and passed her to go in. Wrath greeted him with a smile. He was dressed in the clothes Roy had obtained for him and sitting upon his bed today with a book. "Hello Fuehrer Mustang, how's-"

"She's fine and yes the baby was moving today." He interrupted. "I hear you got up on your own today?"

Wrath nodded. "Yeah, took a walk down the hall. This room is getting to me. Doctor Murphy says its cabin fever." He frowned. "Something has been bothering me lately."

Roy took a seat. "Oh?"

"It's Isana and the baby and, well me. I don't want her to leave-"

"Edward insists that you live with us." Roy interrupted again and the look he got was so shocked he almost laughed.

"Edward said that?" Wrath smiled. "Somehow I think that's more to watch me."

"It is, but we have the room. Have you thought about what it is you want to do? Isana wants to be a state alchemist and continue to work for me as my secretary, but you…" He smirked. "You've got a sharp mind, ever thought of a career in politics?"

Wrath shook his head. "No,"

"You should, or think about something related to that."

Wrath smirked. "That's what Isana said once. But I asked around, I doubt anyone would pay attention to the man who ran off after his girlfriend was hit by a car and didn't even come to visit her."

"Things can be explained," Roy mused. It was true bringing Wrath back in to the view of the public would cause a scene and raise some eyebrows. "You went under the alias of Wray Colby, is that what you want to continue as?"

"I'm going to have too. Does she know yet? Surely she has to think something is going on."

"Oh she does, she almost wouldn't let me out of the office today. I had to ask General Hawkeye to watch her and make sure she was sidetracked so she wouldn't follow me. But if you're walking around and getting up on your own…"

Wrath shook his head. "I can't see her until I go back to the mansion. Dante had a safe there; it's got money in it. I need to pay this hospital bill and get the rest in a bank." He sighed. "I can't go to Isana like this, as nothing like I was before. It's not fair to her or the baby. They need more."

Roy agreed with him completely. But he'd already taken care of the bill, called it payment for deceiving his daughter. Suddenly he had an idea; it was perfect. "When you were growing up under Envy did you ever do any investigating?"

Wrath looked a little astonished. "Yes,"

Roy smirked. "I think I know just what to do with you. Are you able to walk more than a few feet?"

Wrath nodded. "Yes, why?"

"You'll see,"

Isana glared at Riza for the first time in her life. "You know I know your first priority is to do what my Daddy says, but Riza if he's-"

Riza smiled calmly. "Isana your father is fine, just out taking care of some business of his own."

"That's not good enough. He's hiding things from me I can feel it!" She could and she didn't like it. Roy and Ed use to tell her everything and she in turn told them things she didn't tell anyone else for the most part. She needed that, she held on to it especially now. "Please Riza I am begging you."

Riza sighed. "I can't Isana… Don't you think it would be best to wait until he comes to you?"

Isana huffed. "If you won't tell me I'll just find out for myself."

Havoc got up from his place and blocked the door as soon as Isana turned to leave. "Sorry kid we can't let you interfere. Roy will let you know in time, just be patient."

That was it she'd had it. "I am through being patient damn it! He keeps going to this hospital on the city limits, nearly every day. What is wrong with my Daddy! If he's sick or hurt or…" She didn't want to say dying, she'd had enough of people she loved dying. She needed him, wasn't ready to say good bye to him and all this time he seemed fine. Yes he was getting older and one day he would die and she accepted that, but hiding it from her… He couldn't do this to her. "Please I need to know. I can't lose him too!"

"You think he's… Riza this isn't right." Havoc breathed.

"I agree, Isana take a seat and I will find your father and ask him to explain things to you. He's not sick or dying, it's something else. I can't tell you personally, it will have to come from him."

Wrath looked at the large man before him, he remembered this man from long ago. His name was… Armstrong, and he didn't look all that thrilled to see him. Well it wasn't like he could really blame him after the mess he'd made all those years ago. And Mustang… He had found he really liked Roy Mustang, more than he'd thought he would. The man was stern but kind; he was everything Isana had ever told him. Oh he knew Roy was trying to help but also use him at the same time, keep watch over him. He agreed with the man's actions; felt them necessary and just.

"So could you use another investigator?" Fuehrer Mustang asked Armstrong.

Armstrong took a deep breath and let it out, looking him over. "I could, he should be trained."

"And who better to do so than you." Roy said with a smile. "For now I am taking him home, but he will be back tomorrow morning at seven. Do you think we can find a uniform for him by then?"

Armstrong nodded. "Yes, rank?"

Roy turned to him as if to size him up. "2nd Lieutenant should do it. He can earn it by working and I don't expect you to go easy on him. He's got a lot to learn and not a lot of time to do it in."

Wrath couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't fair to start him out at such a high rank, he should be starting out at the bottom like everyone else but he wasn't going to complain in the least. Mustang was taking a huge risk with him. This all had to be for Isana, it had to be, if he weren't the father of her baby and she didn't love him he'd never get any of this kindness and he knew it.

He felt something needed to be said but what he wasn't sure other than "Thank you both,"

"Just don't betray us." Armstrong said shortly and turned to return to his work.

"Fuehrer Mustang, General Hawkeye is on the phone." Armstrong's second in command said. "She says it's urgent."

Wrath watched Roy sigh and head for the desk. He stood to the side letting his mind wander. It was so strange… everything that was happening to him. He got his wish to become human, Isana was alive, he was going to be a father soon; he had a job, his first… He just hoped he could be worthy of her even now. He wanted so much to make her happy, comfortable, let her know how much she'd saved him, and how much he loved her still.

"She what!" Roy half shouted.

Wrath's head snapped up. "Is she all right?" he asked worriedly. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Roy held up his hand to quiet him. "No tell her to meet me at home and I'll tell her everything. I can't believe… Tell her I'm sorry Hawkeye." Roy hung up the phone and sighed. "Isana is fine; she just got scared and thought I was in trouble."

Wrath let out a sigh of relief. "I told you she would suspect something."

Roy smirked. "I know, shall we?"

"Say hello to Isana for me." Armstrong said with a smile as Roy motioned to the door of the office.

"I will."

Isana paced the foyer while Edward shook his head. "You should sit down; it's not what you think Kiddo,"

"And what am I supposed the think huh?" She snapped. She'd just gotten home, was worried sick, and felt like she was going to cry. She'd already cried twice today due to her hormones and seeing the little teddy bear Roy had bought for the baby. Roy had also finished out the nursery with bedding and bottles, a teething ring, pacifier, and other little things babies needed. It was all so nice and sweet. There was even a mobile with alchemy symbols hanging from it instead of little animals. She questioned if that was such a good idea but Roy promised it would be well out of reach of the baby's hands.

She heard the car pull up and turn off. She listened and two doors slammed shut, two sets of feet sounded upon the walk and upon the porch steps. She whirled around and yanked the door open. Immediately she froze in her place never expecting to see her father and…Wrath…Wrath standing in surprise just behind him. It was so unreal; it wasn't true… He wasn't here. He wasn't he was dead. He was dead; she killed him! God why was this happening! It was as if her nightmares were coming true.

Suddenly she began to cry, backing away and shaking her head. "No…No!"

Roy reached for her before she could get very far. "Sweetie, wait,"

Isana shook her head. "No Daddy! He's dead; he's dead. I can't, why are you torturing me!" She screamed pushing away from him. "Do you hate me?"

Roy pulled her close as Wrath came inside, then he closed the door quickly. "No honey, Shhhh,"

"I saw the gate open and take him away. That's not him, it's not, why are you doing this!"

"Isana," Wrath said softly.

Isana pushed away from Roy. "Shut up, I watched you die, people don't come back the same! What did you do!" she turned to Edward and Roy. "What did you do? Did you find someone who looks like him to hurt me? Am I being punished?"

"No," Edward soothed. "Kiddo calm down please. Let's go sit in the living room."

Wrath reached for her and she backed away. "Don't touch me!" The look upon his face wounded her. He looked so heartbroken and torn. But she was so frightened and confused.

"I shouldn't have-"

"Wrath go sit in the living room, you're not running away." Roy ordered pointing toward the living room.

"But she-"

"We know it hurts Wrath, but it won't get solved if you don't work at it." Edward snapped.

Isana backed against the wall in panic when Wrath got closer to her. She wanted it to be him, but it just wasn't possible, it wasn't! She wanted to touch him. "Daddy?" She whimpered.

Roy smiled sadly. "Honey you need to calm down," He soothed, "It's okay Ed and I are here. It's not what you think and we can explain. Just listen please?"

Trembling, Isana hesitated but nodded. She had to at least hear them out… Maybe… she didn't know what to believe anymore it was as if her whole world was being turned upside down all over again and god she just… She was so scared.

She followed then into the living room. Edward sat beside her, in fact in between she and Wrath while Roy took his arm chair. She couldn't keep her eyes off Wrath, expecting him to vanish or attack or something, but he just sat there, his violet eyes looking at her, down her body in concern. He also looked so tired and she felt for him.

Roy sighed. "Isana I'm sorry, maybe I was wrong not to tell you sooner, but Wrath has been back for almost a month now."

Isana snapped her head to him. At first she was in shock then she felt anger, an anger so deep she wanted to scream but only glared. "Then why didn't you tell me?" she said through gritted teeth.

"It's my fault; don't blame your father Isana please. I was in horrible shape. I didn't want you to see me like that, didn't want you to worry."

"SO YOU ALL LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!" she shouted. "You let me have the nightmares, miss him so much it hurt to breathe, agonize over what I had done when you knew, _you knew_ he was alive!"

Roy and Edward looked away but Wrath winced. "Baby I'm sorry, I didn't even know… I called Fuehrer Mustang because you said I could trust him to help. I wanted to see you. I really did, I was terrified something had happened to you. I just needed you to be all right."

Isana got up and began to pace the living room. She was shaking, her head was pounding, she wanted to be sick and she didn't know what to feel or think at the moment, but she knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair and she was furious that they had done this to her. Suddenly she stopped and zeroed upon Wrath. "How are you here? What are you and what is my baby!" That last question had quietly mingled in her thoughts from time to time. Even if it wasn't human she'd love it and cherish it no matter what, it was hers and she'd never give it up.

Wrath closed his eyes. "I don't know why I am here. One minute I was fighting with Envy the next I was here and bleeding. I'm human now…" his eyes fell to her growing abdomen and he smiled. "I'd like to think the baby is too."

Isana swallowed and looked at each of them. "If Wrath is here then what about Envy?"

"We don't know that," Roy began. "And Wrath is going to work for me in looking for signs of him. He has a job now, will be living here with us… Isana everything will be all right…"

Isana glared. "You're not getting out of this, Dad did you know?"

"Yes," Ed replied.

"Then… then you're in as much trouble as he is. I can't just forgive you for keeping this from me. You _should _have told me as soon as you knew. Do you have any idea what this feels like? I-"

"After a fashion yes." Edward replied getting up. "I never said it was right, but Isana think about this. At the time we learned of him being alive you were just getting over the shock of being pregnant. We didn't want to add more stress to you especially with the nightmares."

Isana shook her head. "If it were Daddy I would have told you right away. This isn't fair and it's not okay. Now I think you should leave me alone for awhile. I need to have a talk with Wrath." She said as calmly as she could. God how could they have done this to her, all three of them? And it wasn't just her any more it was the baby too.

"I'm sorry Isana, it was my call." Roy said quietly. "Blame me,"

"I will," she snapped. "Wrath," she said and pointed toward her bedroom.

Wrath nodded and got up heading that way. She followed him pausing. "I can't believe you'd do this, even if you were just looking out for me. It's cruel, I would never ever do this to either of you." With that she left and slammed her bedroom door as soon as she'd entered it.

Isana leaned against the door staring at Wrath. Was it really him? Was he really here? She didn't know anyone else with eyes like his, that beautiful violet. He tried to smile but didn't reach for her. Oh there was a deep longing in his gaze, but she was afraid. "Wrath, why did you-"

"Isana, I really was in terrible shape. You'd been through so much I couldn't bear to see you worry more, not over me."

"I love you _so _much and… and you let me think you were dead. Do you know what that's like! I mean I thought I had murdered you after you tried to help me, tried to keep Envy away from me."

He nodded picking up her hair brush from her dresser. "I know baby, I'm sorry. Mustang told me what happened to you and I'm sorry for that as well. I tried and failed to protect you, you still were hurt, almost died and because I couldn't stop Envy. It will not happen again, I _swear _it."

His words brought comfort even in the tiniest measure. "Wrath, what happened to you?"

He smiled. "I fought him and then I was spit out. I found some clothes and went to a hospital. When I was able I demanded to speak to Mustang. He's really amazing Isana, everything that you said. He's helped me, given me something to look forward too when I was afraid of disrupting your life again. He told me I was going to live here with you, gave me a job today in investigations just so I could watch for Envy. And to help support you and the baby. If you don't want that just say so and I'll leave you alone."

Isana shook her head, hesitantly reaching for him. "Don't leave me," she breathed. "I'm scared and our baby needs its father."

Wrath smiled taking her hand. As soon as his warm hand touched hers she fell into his arms weeping. "I'm sorry for what I did,"

"No baby, I told you too, it was the only way." He whispered in her ear, petting her hair. "You don't have to forgive me, just let me earn a place in your life, let me earn your love and trust again."

Isana nodded. "I never stopped loving you; you don't have to earn that." She sniffled. God it felt so good to feel his arms around her again.

"Is it moving a lot?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, every now and then. It's so light right now, but Aunt Winry says it will get stronger. Do you want it?"

Wrath pulled away and lifted her chin. "Yes, I never dreamed of being a father, it was always so far out of my reach, but," he pushed away a moment and rested his hand upon her stomach. "I have asked about the baby ever since I knew. Are you happy about it?"

Isana nodded smiling. "Yes," This was almost too good to be true. He really was here, wanted their baby, and he… she loved him so much.

His eyes met hers and he became serious. "Isana please forgive your father's. I know you're upset, but they love you."

"I know," she said a little coldly. "But they also know how bad it's been. How much I've missed you."

"You can't miss me now. I'm right here for whatever reason." He smiled and framed her face with his hands. "You look more beautiful now than ever. I think you might even be glowing, not that you didn't shine before. You also look exhausted. Come lie down and get some rest."

Isana followed him to the bed and they lay down. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, not when he was holding her so tight, so protectively. It was really the first time she'd felt at ease since that night and she was glad for it.

Wrath waited awhile, waited until he was sure she was asleep then eased away gently, tucking her in and brushing her hair from her face. He smiled to himself happily, really happy for the first time since he'd come back here. She was safe and alive and pregnant. She looked so beautiful sleeping there in her bed so safe.

Sighing softly, he eased out of her bedroom and began to look for Roy and Edward. Things needed to be said, questions asked and answered. He found them both in the kitchen cooking. It smelled wonderful and since he'd become human he found the taste of food to be different, enjoyable, where as he never really tasted anything as a homunculus.

"She's asleep now," He said softly.

Both men looked at him and nodded in unison. "Good, she needs it." Roy said pulling four plates from the cupboard.

"What can I do?" Wrath asked uneasily. He'd never done these kinds of things before, didn't even know where to begin.

Roy smiled. "I'll show you how to set the table."

"And then you can help me cook," Ed replied with a slight smile. "Are you feeling better?"

Wrath hesitated but nodded. He was so tired, a little sore but there was no way he'd show it or let it be known. He had to be strong and pull his weight, prove that he was worth something. "Yes, thank you… I'm sor-"

"It's in the past Wrath, let it go. It's kind of a rule here. We live so much better when we try to move on."

That was… He frowned. There was something from his past that he couldn't let go of. "She may not want too after everything, but would it be all right if I spoke to my mother? Before Envy found me I was different, I wanted her."

Ed set his cooking utensil upon the stove. "What do you mean?"

"Envy gave me red stones to eat and something changed." He explained. "I knew Izumi was my mother and even though I knew she sent me back into the gate; before Envy I didn't care as long as she…"

Edward sighed. "So that's why you changed..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Wrath, but Izumi died a few years ago. Sige is alive; you could talk to him if you want. He's your father."

Wrath closed his eyes. "I wanted to tell her so much…"

"Well you can't, but you can start over with Sige. He's kind of difficult to read, but I'm sure he'd want to know you care." Ed said gently.

"I will,"

"Good, now don't worry about the past anymore. You're going to be too busy worrying about the future and Isana's been moody lately. That reminds me there are some things you need to read so you know what's going on with her. Being a parent isn't easy and it's going to be harder on you since now you're human, you'll have to adapt to living like one." Ed said getting back to his cooking. Suddenly he turned his head and gave him a smile "We'll help,"

Wrath was relieved and thankful for that and said so.

Ed looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You can still use alchemy right?"

Wrath shrugged. "I don't know I haven't tried."

"We'll find out... and stop thanking us, it's annoying. You're our kid now as odd as that sounds."

Wrath nodded. "All right," this was the most awkward situation he'd ever been in. It just felt so strange to have someone he'd hurt and tried to kill several times be so forgiving.

He went to Roy and began to learn how to set the table, then followed Edward's instructions and helped him finish dinner. Was this what it was like to have a family, to do things with a family? He just bet it would get more interesting as time passed. He really didn't know what to say, especially to Edward. He didn't know him very well, just knew what Isana had told him.

"So should we call you Wrath or Wray?" Ed asked finally.

Wrath blinked a moment. "What did my mother name me?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't know if she ever did, that's something you'll have to ask Sige."

"Then Wray will do. I spent so long with that name and I never really liked Wrath. That was just what everyone called me."

Ed nodded. "Wray it is, how about a last name, everyone thinks you're Wray Colby, want to stick with that or…Are you planning on marrying Isana?"

Wrath was surprised. "I- uh… Would that be okay?"

Ed looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "That's a dumb question."

"Ed, he spent most of his life as a homunculus, I doubt Envy or Dante ever really schooled him in many things having to do with humans." Roy injected.

"Well they did but it was for manipulation and killing purposes…" He trailed off looking away.

"Eh, stick with Colby. Isana will decide to change her last name if she wants or you can change yours later…" Ed frowned. "Just out of curiosity what were the others really like? You spent some time with all of them."

Wrath sighed. "Gluttony was in love with Lust and wanted her, protected her. Lust just wanted to become human, had memories she didn't understand, feelings she didn't understand. I never met Greed. Pride, well you knew Pride and he followed Dante's orders. Envy was always out for himself but also did what Dante wanted. Sloth followed Dante too, but she took care of me and was a lot nicer. Lust and Sloth were always good to me. It was Envy I was always afraid of; he was always cruel.

"It was his idea to put me in school with Isana, his idea to have me come back. But I only did it so I could see her again and keep him from hurting her. Isana was the first person who knew nothing about me, who just tolerated me, treated me like a person. Well aside from you, your brother, and Izumi. I really thought I could protect her from him, what he wanted to do to her and you. I think if it weren't for Isana I would never have known anything that I know now."

Both men looked at him and Edward smiled. "That's because Isana's special. But what did you want when you were-"

"To be human, have a family. I was just a kid and after being alone on the island for so long…" He interrupted. "And you're right Isana is special."

"You three are annoying." Isana said from the door way. "I'm still not happy, but I'm hungry."

"Well come and eat," Ed replied with a grin. "I made Hash, think you can eat it?"

"Are you behaving?" She asked a little coldly. "I know you don't really like Wrath,"

"It's Wray now Isana and yes I am. Now I may not have liked him in the past, but things change if you let them." Ed replied sternly. "You didn't answer me."

Isana sighed. "At this point I think I could eat a whole cow. I didn't eat lunch." She grumbled and took her seat at the table.

Wrath was surprised. "Really? You never really ate much,"

Isana smiled. "Well now I have to eat for two."

"About time too," Ed muttered.

Isana arched an eyebrow. "Bite me,"

Wrath frowned at her comment and sat beside her. "What is Hash exactly?"

Ed smiled. "Izumi taught me how to make it so I guess you'll get to have her cooking. Uh it's roast, potatoes, and onions, pepper, salt, flour to make the gravy… There are other ways to make it, but I always liked it best this way."

Isana rested her hand upon his leg smiling. "It's really good,"

He smiled in return. "Generally I find most food to be good since I became human. When I was a homunculus I couldn't really taste anything."

"You know…" Isana paused. "I don't know if you want too but you could make a record on homunculi. Not that anyone would really be able to see it, but it might be interesting since you know first hand what they are like."

"It would help us idiots better understand them." Ed agreed bringing the bowl of hash over. Roy moved the butter and bread to the table before sitting down himself.

Wrath thought about this and nodded. "I can do that, are there books on humans?"

Roy snorted. "Well after a fashion. There's sociology, psychology, world cultures, but you're better off observing people."

"You can't learn to be human from reading a book, just about them. I'm still learning about people." Ed said matter-of-factly. "People disappoint and surprise you everyday." His amber eyes turned to Isana. "Just ask her and take in account of today."

Isana nodded. "It's true and working in my Daddy's office and dealing with parliament's been…Well it's kind of like school was only with adults."

Wrath sighed. "That's annoying,"

Roy chuckled reaching for the hash. "Did you see the nursery yet?"

Wrath shook his head. "No,"

Isana sighed. "It's practically finished now. Dad made the furniture and Daddy filled it up. I really like it, but later you should take a look and see if there's anything you want to change or add."

That made Wrath feel warm inside. "I'm sure it's perfect and what do I know of such things?" He suddenly frowned. "Shouldn't you be here at home instead of working?"

Isana glared. "I'm pregnant not dead, I am allowed to work until-"

"I force her not too." Roy interrupted sternly.

"You really don't want to push it with me Daddy. I'm still not happy with you." She said coldly.

Roy sighed. "I'm sorry Isana,"

After that dinner was quiet. Wrath, though tired helped Isana with the dishes and kitchen clean up. Then he followed her to the nursery. It was wonderful and he smiled at the mobile above the crib. He wanted to do something for their baby too; he just didn't know what yet and hoped maybe he could ask someone. He just had to earn trust from people to do that.

He turned to Isana getting an idea. "Does the baby have books yet?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"Then that's what I'll add," She smiled sweetly and came to him.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm a little scared."

Wrath kissed her head. "There's no need to be."

"Have you ever had a kid?"

"Uh, good point," he replied with a smile. She yawned. "Sleepy?"

"Mmm hmm,"

"Let's go to bed then. I have to be up early." He replied. "Do you think they would mind if I slept with you?"

"I really don't care." She replied taking his hand.

He sighed, following her. He really didn't like this rift between her and her parents. "Isana, please…" she paused at the door.

"Please what?"

"Try to understand, they were protecting you."

Her jade eyes, the eyes he loved so much narrowed. "I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need to be protected from everything. How am I supposed to grow up if people shelter me all the time?"

She had a point, but he didn't ever want her to go through what she'd gone through again or see the things he'd seen. He didn't want her to ever change or be altered by the horrors of the world. "I love you Isana, but you have got to let this go, please for me?"

She blinked a moment then looked away. "If it were me that was hurt and they didn't tell you that I was alive would you be able to forgive them?"

Wrath lifted a lock of her raven hair. "As long as I knew you were safe nothing else would matter. You don't want to live in anger Isana; it's not pleasant. Darkness surrounds you and you feel like you can't get out and it consumes you until you lose everything. I should know I spent most of my life angry at so much. And it hurts not to be able to tell my mother how I really feel about her. I don't have that chance anymore, I can't tell her how sorry I am for what I did to her, the pain I caused her or even get to know her."

Isana began to cry and it startled him. "Isana?"

She waved her hand at him. "I just… I'm tired."

"I didn't mean to make you cry,"

Just then Edward appeared with a sigh. "She's can't help it, almost everything makes her cry." He shoved a small stack of paper booklets and a book into his hands. "Here, read this and you'll know why, but it's your fault." With that he was gone.

Now Wrath was confused. "I did this?"

"My hormones are out of whack because I'm pregnant." She sobbed. "It's true I cry at almost everything and I hate it. I don't know how Riza did it and Aunt Winry said she cried a lot too. I'm going to bed."

Babies, Wrath thought, sure did strange things to people and he'd not even begun reading what all was going to happen to her. He was suddenly frightened of this situation and wasn't sure why.

Slowly he followed her across the hallway into her room and closed the door. She was changing into her night gown and he almost gasped seeing a long scar upon her back. How many more marred her!

Suddenly she turned wiping her face and sighed. "Just turn out the lamp when you're ready," Then she crawled into bed, lay down, and covered up.

Wrath sighed and set the booklets and book aside. He shed his clothing, turned out the lamp, and got into bed beside her. "Isana how…"

"It's not as bad as you think and I'm okay." She moved over until she lay with her head upon his chest. "I've got you, the baby, and my parents now. Everything is as it should be so why worry about scars?"

That wasn't as comforting as it should be. "I'm sorry,"

"Stop it," She ordered. "Just be happy with what we have now,"

He smiled. "I love you," and he tightened his hold upon her.

"Love you too."

A/N: Hash can be made a number of diffrent ways, that's just how my Grandmother makes it and I LOVE IT!


End file.
